


to love him

by pleurer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dating Sim AU in which the protagonist is aware of being a dating sim protagonist, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Iron Man Suit Kink, M/M, Peter gets a harem, made up of Tonys from various points in the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: “Wait, so what are the choices again?”“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.”“Which one’s which?”“They’re all the same person,” Tony explains. He gestures to the room full of Tonys. “You get to date any one of us, but your choices are limited to just that— us.”





	to love him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).

> Peter is 18+. (The makers of this game wanted to play it safe.)

“Wait, so what are the choices again?”

“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.”

“Which one’s which?”

“They’re all the same person,” Tony explains. He gestures to the room full of Tonys. “You get to date any one of us, but your choices are limited to just that— us.”

Peter looks around the room. There’s the Tony standing in front of him, looking very handsome in a blazer over a band t-shirt and tinted sunglasses. His hair’s greying a little at the temples, but he pulls off the salt-and-pepper look quite well. He looks like a fun guy, someone who’s been through a lot, but come out the other end quite dependable, without losing his charm. 

He extends his arms in a _ look all you want _sort of gesture, and says, “This is me. You’re my new intern, and you’re desperate for my approval, but what you don’t know is that you had it all along. I’ll buy you expensive things and talk science with you all day.”

He eyes the next Tony. This one’s a bit younger, hair a bit longer and darker. There’s a bright glowy blue thing in the center of his chest. “Are you an android?” Peter asks.

“I am Iron Man,” says the Tony. “You should pick my route if you want me to fuck you in the Mark 3.”

“Hot,” says Peter. He moves on. 

The third Tony is really young. Like, college-age. Probably around Peter’s age. “What university do you go to?” says Peter.

“MIT,” says the young Tony with a cool smirk and practiced smoulder. “Entered at fifteen, graduated top of my class.”

“Let me guess,” says Peter. “Did you throw yourself into science and also drinking to distract yourself from your daddy issues?”

“I don’t have daddy issues,” says Tony, crossing his arms defensively. The older Tonys scoff and roll their eyes, and the youngest Tony hunches his shoulders a little. “Okay, maybe I do, but you need to be at least level 10 to unlock that.”

Peter looks at the fourth Tony. He looks the oldest of them all. There’s a harsh scarring across the right side of his face, and his arm has been replaced by a metal one.

“I saved the universe,” says that Tony with a shrug. “If you’re willing to look past my damaged looks and emotional trauma from watching the person I love die in my arms and turn to dust, I can provide you with a solid, long-lasting relationship. Also, my new arm doubles as a sex toy.”

“So?” says the first Tony, getting impatient. “Which one will you choose?”

“All of them,” says Peter. He pulls up a screen in front of him and keys in the cheat code: _ TO LOVE HIM. _The music in his ears immediately changes to something soft and romantic, and sparkles appear all around him and the four Tonys. He knows immediately that he’s hit jackpot and unlocked the secret true route.

The world around him fades to black. All that can be heard are the loud noises of Peter having the time of his life. 

(He’s never been more glad for his nonexistent refractory period.)


End file.
